College Life
by A9L9O8N7E
Summary: Total AU. What happens when Jude's a college freshman at the same school as Sadie who's a junior. Mostly revolves around the possible relationship of Jude and Sadie's friend Tommy who's a senior.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Alright, the car is all packed." Sadie Harrison yelled to her family. Packed was an understatement. The car looked ready to burst with both Sadie and her sister Jude's boxes and suitcases shoved into and on top of the little apple green VW bug.

"Jude I'm sorry I can't take you to school myself but I really can't take off work right now." Victoria Harrison said to her youngest daughter. "Don't worry though, Sadie will make sure you get all settled before she moves into her new apartment and I'll be up to visit in two months for parent's weekend."

"Don't worry about it Mom, its probably better for me to walk away from you than for you to get all emotional in front of a bunch of people I don't know." Jude smiled and leaned into her mother for one more hug before she left for school. With one last hug and kiss, the sisters squeezed into the car. As they were about to pull out of their driveway for the last time in a long time, Victoria motioned for them to wait and walked up to Jude's side of the car.

"Remember, this is a chance to build for your future. It's no longer me you would be disappointing with bad grades but really yourself. So work hard, and have fun. Stay safe and balanced." With those last words from Victoria, the girls waved goodbye and left. Throughout the entire drive to the University, Jude kept thinking of her mother's words of warning and she was determined to really turn around her academics and prove to her mother and herself that she could be a good student.

**One month later…**

Jude walked into her tiny dorm room and collapsed onto her bed. Despite hating all of her classes, as a freshman she was required to take all general studies, she had been working extremely hard and had received nothing lower than a B on anything she had done. It was just after noon and Jude was done with her classes for the day so she decided to take a nap. Around 1:30 a pounding on her door woke her and she slowly rolled out of bed and opened the door. Sadie was standing there with an impatient look on her face.

"Hey Sades, what's up?" A tired Jude asked.

"Um, hello? Earth to Jude! It's Friday, I've been sitting around for the last half hour waiting for you to come over so we could go for out weekly lunch."

"OMG, Sades I'm so sorry, I just passed out as soon as I got back from class. I totally forgot to set my alarm. Let me just grab my bag and we'll go."

Sadie and Jude went to the student union and each ordered a salad and sat down.

"So Jude, what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, I don't know, probably get some work done then call Kat and Jaime."

"Ugh, Jude come on. You've been here for a month and you're acting like you're in a convent! Have you even gone to a party or on a date? I know you've been asked, I mean come on you're a Harrison, we're pretty hot!"

Jude gave a slight chuckle to this and took a deep breath before she responded. "No, I haven't gone out yet, on a date or party. But Sadie I really wanna do well here and I don't wanna go out and make an ass of myself with a guy or by getting wasted at a party. I will go out, I just want to finish adjusting. I mean, I look at how Whitney is when she goes out every weekend. She stumbles into our dorm and I have to run for a trash can before she pukes all over our room. Then the next day I get to hear all the details about whatever guy she hooked up with and whatever drama unfolded the night before. I just don't want to turn into that."

"Ya, but that is like one far extreme. How about this, you come out with me tonight. You don't even have to drink if you don't want. I'm going my friend Jack's frat. It'll be so much fun! Besides, you haven't met my friend Tommy yet, and he'll be there tonight along with a lot more of my friends that want to see you again."

"Good friend Tommy, huh? He must be more than a friend considering I met all of your friends when I was here to visit you last year." Jude said in a suggestive tone.

"EWW, I can't even think of Tommy in that way. I mean ya he's drop dead gorgeous and the sweetest guy ever but I think of him to much as my big brother to ever consider anything more with him. Besides he treats me like he does all of his guy friends. And lastly, the only reason you didn't meet him last time you were here is because he was doing a semester abroad in Italy. He's the one that sold me on it, he did the same program I'm doing next semester." Sadie finished that last bit with a little twinkle in her eye. She had always wanted to go to Europe and she was so excited for her upcoming semester abroad. "So what do you say? Will you come out with me tonight?"

Jude thought about it a moment and let out a deep sigh. "Okay, okay but you're gonna have to come by later and help me decide what to wear."

Sadie squealed at the idea of making over her sister's look. Jude rolled her eyes not knowing what was in store for her that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jude got back to her dorm around 3. Her roommate, Whitney, was taking a nap and Jude figured she might as well finish hers from before, especially if she was gonna go out. As she crawled into bed, she shook her head and gave a little laugh thinking that she actually allowed Sadie to talk her into going out. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Jude started to stir around 6 when Whitney started planning her evening, loudly, over the phone. Deciding it was useless to try and go back to sleep, she changed into a towel and took a shower. When she got back to her room she put on her bathrobe and put her hair up into a towel. She decided to call Kat who was at school in NY.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kat!"

"Hey Jude! What's up?"

"Eh, not to much. Been working a lot."

"Never thought I'd here you say that." Jude scoffed. "I'm just kidding. I'm proud of you, you know that! So, I know you've been doing all your work, have you gone out yet, or is that just wishful thinking?" Kat asked and waited for her response.

"Well, actually, Sadie is dragging me to one of her friend's frat houses tonight for a party. So, we'll see how that goes. She's coming over in a little bit to help me get ready, watch me end up looking like Stacie, Barbie's little sister."

Kat laughed. "Wow, frat parties, how college of you. In 'lil old NYC we just go clubbing."

"Is my best friend rubbing elbows with all the rich and famous in the States?" Jude asked with a little laugh.

"Not quite as buddy, buddy as rubbing elbows but I did bump into Lindsey Lohan in one club."

"Fun stuff tink. Oh, hey sorry to cut this short but Sadie just IM'ed me and said she's on her way. Talk to you later?"

"Sure thing. And have some fun tonight alright?"

"I'll try. Bye Kat!"

"Bye Jude"

Sadie arrived about a half hour later looking like she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine. She had her hair down and straight and her makeup was perfect. She was wearing cream colored peasant tank top with a pair of light jeans and brown open toed heels. She also had with her a gym bag which Jude found to contain all the necessities to complete her look. Jude let the towel out of her hair and it had a nice wavy natural look to it. Sadie was actually pleasantly surprised with her sister's hair and didn't make her change it. As Sadie rummaged through Jude's wardrobe and the pieces she brought looking for the "perfect" look for her little sister, she decided to prepare her for the night.

"So, most of the people are really cool and you can trust most of them. But, if you are gonna drink, get one yourself or have me or one of my friend's get it for you. Don't go into any rooms—"

"Sadie I may not be a party animal and go out as much as you, but I'm not stupid!"

"Sorry, I just want you to be careful." Sadie said throwing a bundle of clothes at Jude. "Put those on and we'll move on from there."

Jude went to change. When she returned Sadie gave her an approving look. "See Jude, those vintage shirts you wear are great but its fun to change it up a bit don't you think? I mean you look great!"

Jude had on a pair of classic blue, boot-cut jeans. She was wearing a low-cut black satin halter that flared after the bust. Sadie handed her a pair of black strappy heels. Sadie did Jude's makeup mostly natural but gave her slightly smokey eyes. Just as they were finishing up Whitney came in saying something about forgetting her wallet and she stopped short as soon as she saw the sisters.

"Wow, Sadie. Quite an improvement. She looks good enough to hang out with me and my friends." Sadie and Jude gave each other shocked looks. "Well have fun girls!" and with that she was out the door.

The girls just looked at each other and laughed at the little episode. "I don't know how you put up with that crazy alcoholic slut." Sadie asked. Jude just laughed some more. The girls grabbed their purses and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The girls met up with some more of Sadie's girlfriends and went to the party. As soon as Jude and Sadie entered the house heads started to turn. Noticing the attention Jude slightly blushed and followed her sister farther into the house. Sadie grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to Jude.

"Figured I'd find Sadie Harrison near the alcohol." A voice called from the hallway.

"Shut up Quincy, you're gonna give my sister the wrong impression!" Jude turned towards the man in question and immediately felt her knees go slightly weak, which only added to the trouble of staying upright on her sister's heels. If possible, Sadie's description of "drop dead gorgeous" was an understatement. He was the perfect male specimen. He had his hair spiked and he was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a grey t-shirt and a leather jacket. Jude stood a little behind her sister with her mouth slightly opened as Tommy approached.

Sadie gave Tommy a hug and then turned to introduce the two. "Tommy Quincy, this is my sister Jude. Jude the infamous Tommy Quincy."

"Its great to meet you Jude." Tommy said reaching out to shake her hand. As soon as their hands touched Tommy felt something. It was like a weird electric shock and when he looked up at Jude the expression on her face told him she was feeling the same thing. Not wanting to make a show of anything Jude quickly withdrew her hand and Tommy turned to Sadie. "Why am I so infamous Sades? What lies are you spreading about me now?" Tommy smiled and looked back at Jude who seemed a little confused.

Sadie started to ramble on about something and Tommy took the chance to examine the younger Harrison. She looked a lot older than the couple of pictures Sadie had shown to him. Her beauty was unquestioned, but it was her blue-grey eyes that had him mesmerized. Tommy Quincy was definitely attracted to Jude Harrison

Sadie finished talking and the small group that had formed quickly dispersed, leaving Jude and Tommy. Jude looked up from the spot on the floor she had been transfixed on. Her eyes met with Tommy's and she gave a small smile and then mumbled something about finding where Sadie went off too.

Jude found Sadie in the crowded basement. She couldn't figure out the appeal of these parties where people just stand around getting drunk. However she was determined to make the best of the situation and find a way to have fun.

"Hey Sades, let's do a shot together!" Sadie gave her sister a look that said 'who are you and what did you do with my sister.' Shrugging it off a second later, the girls went to a table where some of the pledges were pouring shots. They toasted to having fun and downed the shot. Jude contorted her face from the disgusting liquid and slightly cringed as it went down her throat. Across the room, Tommy who was talking with a group of guys, smiled as he watched Jude's actions.

Jude told Sadie she was going to get another beer to wash that shot down and left for the kitchen. Tommy never took his eyes off Jude as she made her way thought the crowd. Jude was stopped by someone grabbing her arm.

"Hey you're Sadie Harrison's sister right?"

"Yeah, I'm Jude. Are you friends with my sister?"

"We've had some classes together over the years. I'm Matt. I'm a brother in this frat. Can I get you anything?"

"Cool, uh, yeah I was on my way to get a beer upstairs."

"There's a keg down here. Stay put I'll go grab you a cup." Matt smiled at Jude and went over the keg. He grabbed a cup and popped in two little pink pills before he pumped out the beer. Making sure the pills had dissolved, Matt walked back to Jude and handed her the cup.

About an hour later Jude was feeling pretty buzzed. She had drunk the beer Matt had given her, along with another one and two more shots. However, the pills that had been slipped into her drink were also taking effect. She was leaning against the wall in the basement trying to pay attention to what Matt was saying to her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with how close he was getting but she didn't want to be rude. He slowly moved from next to her to leaning into her with one hand near her head against the wall.

Just as Matt was going into kiss her, Jude told him she was feeling a little dizzy and was going to go out back for some fresh air. Jude stumbled up the stairs feeling very numb and confused. Matt came up behind her and guided her to a couch on the main floor.

Tommy walked over to Sadie who was talking with his roommate and best friend, Kwest. "Hey Sadie, have you seen Jude? I saw her talking with Matt and now they are both missing."

"Aw man, Jude's here? You finally got your sister to come out and you didn't introduce us? I'm hurt Sadie, really hurt."

"Shut up Kwest, you just got here." Sadie smacked his chest. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Besides she's a big girl, I'm sure she's ok." Sadie turned back talking to Kwest leaving Tommy still feeling uneasy. He went upstairs to look for Jude.

Matt pushed Jude down so she was lying on the couch. She tried to push him off her but she was way too weak. He started to kiss her and let his hands roam around her body. She tried to tell him to stop and get off her but her voice was barely audible.

Tommy found his way to the dark living room and saw a bunch of couples going at it. He was about to leave when a certain head of hair caught his eye. Seeing Jude's failing attempt to remove Matt from her, Tommy ran over and pulled a drunk Matt off of Jude. Jude passed out as Tommy kneeled down to her. Trying to wake her, he turned to Matt and demanded to know what he gave her.

"God, Quincy chill, it was just a roofie. She'll be fine once she sleeps it off."

Tommy stood up and tackled Matt to the wall. "You better hope she's ok you son of a bitch. And you bet Jack will here about this and make you pay for your actions. He is the president of this frat. Just wait till he hears that you tried to rape his good friend's sister." With that Tommy punched Matt and headed back to Jude.

She slightly stirred as Tommy gently shook her and slowly opened her eyes. "Tommy? Jude said, her vision blurry and her voice just a whisper.

"Jude, do you think you can stand up?" She nodded her head and Tommy slowly helped her up. She swayed as she stood. Jude found her footing and looked up into Tommy's eyes. She smiled at him. Just as he was about to smile back, Jude's legs gave way and she passed out. Tommy was able to catch her before she fell. He put one arm under her knees and the other around her back as he picked up her limp form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jude woke up with a pounding headache and feeling sick to her stomach. She opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings. It took her a moment to realize she was on the couch in her sister's apartment. She slowly sat up and for the first time registered that someone else was in the room with her. She studied the sleeping figure, when it clicked that she knew this person.

"He took care of you all night." Sadie whispered to her sister as she motioned for her to join her in the kitchen. Sadie poured and handed Jude a cup of coffee.

"What happened last night Sades?" Jude asked sipping the hot but much welcomed caffeine.

"Well you got slipped a date-rape drug and Tommy found you and pulled that jackass Matt off of you as he was trying to make his move. You passed out. Tommy called me to let me know what was going on but I had had a little too much to drink to be able to take care of you so Tommy and Kwest drove us here. I passed out pretty quickly in my bed but I guess Tommy was worried about you so he stayed up and made sure you were ok. I guess you woke up around 4 this morning really sick and he took care of you. I woke up around then hearing the noise and came out just as he was laying you back down on the coach."

"Well I make a great first impression on your friends don't I Sades. I'm really sorry I caused you guys so much trouble. I can't believe he stayed here all night."

"Hey don't worry about it Jude. It wasn't your fault that some perv spiked your drink. And like I said I was out of it, Tommy did everything. He's a sweetie though. I'm sure he's just happy you're okay." Sadie finished and smiled at her sister who gave a small grin back.

"She's right you know. I'm happy you're okay. Are you feeling any better?" Tommy asked coming into the kitchen behind Jude. He grabbed a coffee mug and poured himself a much needed cup. Tommy looked at her and took a sip of his coffee.

Jude was afraid to make eye contact with the man who had saved her life and seen her at her worst. Sadie mentioned something about a shower and left the two alone. Jude gazed to the floor as she responded. "I've got a bit of a headache and am a little woozy, but I think I'll survive. Thanks to you of course. Seriously, thank you. I wish I could do something to repay you for all you've done." Jude continued to apologize as she busied herself with the dishes in the sink trying to avoid having to look him in the eye.

Tommy noticed her avoiding him. He took another sip of his coffee and walked over to her. He stood next to her at the sink counter and she slowly turned towards him. Still looking down she said "thank you" again. He smiled at her shyness and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Jude, don't feel bad about last night. I'm just happy I was able to help. You made it through the night and you seem to be doing much better this morning. That alone is good news to me." He stared into her eyes and smiled.

Deciding to lighten the serious mood Jude spoke. "So I guess you're like my night in shining armor, eh?" Now it was Tommy's turn to act shy as he slightly blushed and looked to his feet. "I insist you at least let me take you out for dinner one night. It's the least I can do. Please?" She asked, her eyes pleading towards his.

"You drive a hard bargain girl, but I'm in."

"Great! Sunday night?"

"It's a date. I'm gonna head back to my apartment. Feel better girl." And with that he grabbed his coat and left. Jude sat back down on the couch and thought to herself, 'did he just say date?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tommy got back to his apartment just as Kwest was waking up. "Hey man. How are the girls doing this morning?"

"Much better." Tommy said with a smile thinking about Jude. He sat on the coach continuing to grin.

"Ok, what's up with you man? You walk in here all smiles, yet you look like you haven't slept at all. I mean, I know Sadie passed out pretty quick, but you look way to happy to have taken care of a sick girl all night."

"It wasn't a big deal. I mean I'm just happy she's ok. I don't know Kwest, something about her. I was more than happy to care for her. It's something about that girl, I feel like I'd do anything for her."

"Wow, slow down man. You just met her yesterday, you barely know her beyond what Sadie has said. Besides she's a freshman."

"Like that matters man. I don't know. There's something there. We're going to dinner Sunday, so I guess we'll just have to see what happens." Tommy gave another smile and nod to Kwest and then went to crash into bed.

--

Jude walked into her dorm later that afternoon to find Whitney still passed out. She smiled to herself at the familiar scene and took a shower before she started her work.

--

Sunday evening rolled around and Jude was dressed in regular jeans and her converse. She was wearing one of her vintage rock t-shirts and her hair was down and naturally wavy. She was sitting at her desk finishing up some reading as she waited for Tommy to arrive. They had talked earlier in the morning and he was gonna swing by her dorm and pick her up before they went out for a casual dinner. Jude was brought out of her book by a knock at the door. "It's opened." Jude yelled as she placed a pen in her book and closed it.

Tommy slowly opened the door to see Jude sitting at her desk. He smiled and then another girl came pushing into the room behind him. Jude stood up to great Tommy just as Whitney noticed he was in the room. "Hi. I don't think I know you." Whitney said while looking at Tommy as if he was a piece of meat.

Jude rolled her eyes and mouthed 'sorry' to Tommy as she grabbed her coat and introduced the two. "Tommy this is my roommate Whitney. Whitney this is Tommy."

Tommy smiled politely as Whitney walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. "It's nice to meet you Tommy. Why don't you sit down and we can get to know each other a little better."

Tommy had to suppress a laugh at this girl's attempt seduce him. But being a gentleman he said, "Maybe some other time." Taking a step away from Whitney her turned to Jude and asked if she was ready to go. She was and they left leaving a shocked a rejected Whitney alone in the dorm.

The pair walked from the dorm down to a small pizza place a couple blocks off campus. They sat down and decided to share a cheese pizza. The table was silent at first but after they got to talking it seemed like they talked about everything and anything. Jude talked about the stresses at home since her father moved out a year ago and the demands her mom had been putting on her to do well in school. Tommy told Jude about his family and the pressure his father was putting on him to go into the family business since his older brother was just finishing up his masters in business and they both would be graduating in the spring. He told her how he was unsure about it and he was thinking he'd like to maybe do something in entertainment, not necessarily be in the spotlight but somehow behind the scenes. They talked and talked for hours and before they knew it the owner of the restaurant was closing up. Jude paid the after much protestation from Tommy and they left.

Tommy thanked Jude for dinner but not wanting to end the night yet he asked if she wanted to go get some ice cream. She nodded and off they went. They walked together in comfortable silence, smiling up at each other every few minutes. Just as they were about to reach their destination someone called out their names. Both Jude and Tommy turned around to see Sadie and some of her friends. She excused herself from the group and walked up to her sister and friend.

"Hey what are you guys doing here, and together?" Sadie asked her voice getting a little whimsical towards the end.

"We were on our way to get some ice cream." Tommy responded first.

"Yeah, I took Tommy for dinner. It was the best way I could think to pay him back for taking care of me the other night." Jude said feeling a little self-conscious of being caught by her sister on their kind of date.

"Oh, that's sweet of you sis. God for a second there I thought you were on a date. That would have been weird, huh?" Sadie laughed not paying attention to the uncomfortable looks on Jude and Tommy's faces. "Well I'm gonna get back to the girls. Jude I'll call you tomorrow. Tommy, see you soon? You make sure my little sister gets back to the dorm safe alright, there's a bunch of weird people out there." With that Sadie hugged the pair and left with her friends.

"Maybe ice creams not such a good idea." Tommy said, not sure of how Jude felt about the little encounter with her sister. He hoped she wouldn't want to end the night but he could tell the whole feel of the evening had changed.

"Yeah, I should probably get you back. Classes tomorrow and everything." Tommy replied. They walked back to Jude's dorm no longer in a comfortable silence.

Once they got to Jude's building Tommy stopped.

"Thanks again for dinner Jude. It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah it was. We should do it again sometime." Jude said looking to her feet, "I mean as friends ya know?"

At the word friends Tommy's face slightly fell. "Ya. Ya that would be great. Good night girl." He said leaning in to give her a hug. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and their faces lingered close to each other a second longer than friends would. Jude said goodnight and went into her building.

Tommy watched her till he could no longer see her through the windows in the door. He turned to leave feeling completely confused. He knew he liked this girl but it was obvious she wasn't ready for anything. He made up his mind that he would be her friend and give her time she needed, hoping that she would come around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next month went smoothly for Jude. Jude started going out more while still keeping up with her work. She hung out mostly with Sadie and her group of friends, which meant she was seeing Tommy a lot. At first things were a little awkward and Jude didn't know how to act around him after their "date," but Tommy had a way of making her feel comfortable in every situation. Jude was also becoming more outgoing with her classmates. In fact, a cute American boy named Tyler had been trying to get her to go out with him. She always declined saying it would be to weird since they were in classes together and that she wasn't really interested in a relationship right now. He continued to pursue her anyway.

As much as Jude's social life had improved, she was getting a little homesick. It was a good thing that Kat and Jaime were coming to visit her this weekend and Parent's weekend was right after. Jude had told Kat all about Tommy and how she liked him but didn't think he felt the same way since he had cut their night short after running into Sadie. She also kept her up to date on all of their conversations and how she felt like she was getting mixed signals from him. He was such a great friend to her and they talked and hung out a lot, but things stayed more or less platonic. She still felt sparks when they touched and she swore he held onto her tighter and longer each time they hugged goodbye.

Jude had just returned from class when her cell phone rang. Seeing the number she grabbed her jacket and walk back out the door. "I'll be right there." She hung up and smiled as she walked briskly down the stairs and out of her door. Seeing him get out of a cab she burst into a sprint and ran to him throwing her arms around him.

"Jeez Jude, when did you turn into a linebacker?" Jaime asked breathlessly being that Jude had knocked all of the air out of him.

Seeing Kat behind him Jude switched to her other best friend and the girls hugged and then squealed as they pulled away and hugged again.

"Okay I'm going deaf over here." Jaime yelled over their high pitched conversation. The girls laughed and Jude led them inside.

"It has been way too long guys. Seriously it's not the same without you two around. How come you both had to go to New York, eh? Leaving me all alone up here."

"Well Jude, you could always transfer and be near us." Jaime said, knowing it was more wishful thinking on his part.

"God Andrews, give it up already. What about Patsy, huh? You two seemed pretty close last time we were hanging out." Kat said suggestively.

"Patsy?" Jude asked eyes raised and a smile on her face.

"She's just….um…"

"She's just Andrew's crazy gothic girlfriend. Seriously, she wears way too much black. But anyways enough about him, tell me about all of the hotties you've met here."

"I'm still in the room you know." Jaime said not wanting to hear all the girl talk.

"Actually you'll get to meet everyone tonight. My friends Tommy and Kwest are having a party tonight at their apartment. Should be fun, just a bunch of friends, not to many random people."

"Can't wait." Kat said grinning ear to ear.

"Who are Tommy and Kwest?" Jaime asked. Kat and Jude just laughed as they left to go look around the campus.

--

After walking around for awhile, they stopped by Jude's dorm to change and then headed over to Tommy's.

They were buzzed up to the apartment and greeted by Kwest at the door. Kwest and Sadie had started dating and he had turned into a good friend and older brother type towards Jude. He gave Jude a hug and she introduced him to Kat and Jaime. They all shook hands and Kwest told them that Tommy was handing out drinks in the kitchen and to have fun and make themselves at home. There were about 30 people in the spacious apartment but as soon as she walked into the main room she felt a specific pair of eyes on her. She turned around to be greeted by none other than Tommy. She smiled and walked up to him giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She turned around to introduce him to her friends. It wasn't lost on Jude or Kat how Tommy kept his hand on Jude's lower back as they all talked.

"Hey Tom, we're running low on beer. It's your turn to make a run." Kwest yelled from the fridge.

"Sorry guys, I got to go play host." He said then turning to Kat and Jaime. "It was nice meeting you two. Jude we'll talk more later?"

"Sure." She said as he made his way out the door.

Jaime went to get the three of them drinks as Kat pulled Jude into a spare bedroom.

"Jude he is totally into you. Did you like forget to tell me that you two started dating? I mean I wish I had a guy in my life that hot and sweet." Kat gushed.

"I told you Kat, we're not like that. I like him but I'm pretty sure he just thinks of me as his little sister."

"Jude I saw the way he was looking at you, that is definitely not how someone looks at their sibling. Besides his body language towards you, and the two of you together, I mean, you guys make like the perfect couple."

Jude smiled and shrugged feeling even more lost than before on the Tommy subject since she had her friend's opinion. There was a knock on the door and Jaime came in holding 3 cans. "Sorry it took so long, Tommy just got back." At the mention of his name Jude's eyes lit up. She grabbed her drink from Jaime and the three of them reentered the party.

After Kat and Jaime had been introduced to most of the people in the apartment and had settled into separate conversations, Jude went in search of Tommy. She found him in the kitchen with his back to her and some girl whispering into his ear. He laughed at whatever it was she said and turned around seeing Jude standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just came to get another drink." She said and walked to grab a can from the fridge. Tommy didn't know what to say. Jude left the kitchen without saying anything else. Tommy excused himself from the girl and followed Jude into the main room.

He grabbed her arm and made her face him. "Jude it's not what it looks like. She's an old friend, she was just telling me something—"

"Tommy there's nothing to explain. We're just friends."

"Ya, just friends." Tommy repeated.

They stood in silence for a moment when Kat came up to Jude saying something about Jaime drinking too much and needing to get him out of here before he made a fool of himself.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Jude said to Kat. "Um, Tommy, my mom wanted to know if you wanted to join us for dinner next weekend. Sadie's bringing Kwest so, I mean, if your not busy, you're more than welcome to come. Just let Sadie know and I'll see you later." Jude offered rushed and in an indifferent tone as she walked away from Tommy and went to help Kat with Jaime. As she was walking out the apartment door she turned around and gave a small sad smile in Tommy's direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jude's Mom arrived late Friday night and she and Jude both went to stay at Sadie's for the night so the three women could have the Friday night family dinner that had been missing while the girls were at school. Victoria cooked her daughters a big dinner and then they sat around catching up.

"Sadie, I can't wait to meet this guy you've been seeing. What's his name again?" Victoria asked her older daughter.

"Kwest. His name is Kwest, and yeah he's great mom. I really think you'll like him." Sadie's face was glowing as she talked about her boyfriend. "Oh and Mom, Tommy is going to come to dinner if that's still okay?"

Jude's face turned somber at the mention of his name. She hadn't talked to him all week.

"So Jude, any guys in your life I should be worried about?" Victoria asked.

"Um, actually, there's this one guy. His names Tyler and he's been asking me out for a while now and I finally accepted the invite this week. I mean, it's just a first date so who knows, but he's a sweet guy."

"I didn't know about this. I thought we told each other everything Jude." Sadie asked trying to seem hurt by being out of the loop.

"C'mon Sades, like you've never kept a secret about a boy from your sister and me." Victoria alleged. "So, when's the big date Jude?"

"Actually he wanted to go out late Saturday. I told him we had this dinner and I'd let him know. But, if you don't mind, I was gonna have him pick me up at the restaurant."

"No sweetie, that's fine. Just make sure you stay for most of the meal."

"Of course."

--

Saturday night the Harrison girls, Tommy and Kwest went out for a nice dinner at a Japanese restaurant. They were seated at a circle table, Victoria, Jude, Kwest, Sadie, Tommy. It was a very pleasant evening and everyone got along very well. Victoria was very pleased with the people her daughters were spending time with. Sadie and Kwest noticed the slight chill between Tommy and Jude.

"What's up with those two?" Sadie asked quietly to Kwest as the others were in conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kwest said taking a sip of water in hopes that Sadie wouldn't further question him. He wasn't sure how Sadie would react to the news that Tommy liked her sister.

"Please, I can tell you know something. What is it?" Sadie asked again giving him a seductive smile and placing her hand on his knee.

Knowing this was a losing battle Kwest gave up. "He likes her."

It took Sadie a minute to process the information. Tommy liked her sister? How did she not see it before? Realizing what a great couple they would be and excited about the prospect of her good friend dating her sister Sadie squealed out a "REALLY!"

Everyone at the table turned to her with quizzical looks on their faces. "Really what, Sadie?" Victoria asked.

"Um, nothing. Kwest just told me about some concert tickets he got."

Before anyone could further question Sadie, Jude's cell phone went off.

"Sorry, guys." Jude said as she answered the phone.

Tommy watched as Jude whispered into the phone. Ending the call, she apologized again to the table.

"That was Tyler. He said he'd be here in a few minutes. Thanks again for dinner Mom. I'll see you guys later." Jude gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and excused herself from the table.

"Who's Tyler?" Tommy asked.

--

Jude had had a lot of fun on her date with Tyler. He was really fun to be with, but she wasn't sure if she liked him as more than a friend. She was willing to see what happened and had gone out with him a couple of times. It had been two weeks since the dinner with her mom and Jude was going out with Tyler on Thursday night.

Jude was on the phone with Sadie as she finished getting dressed for the date. She had told Sadie all of her thoughts on the Tyler situation.

"Well Jude, if you don't feel that same about him that he does towards you, then you should be careful not to lead him on."

"Sadie, no one's leading anyone on. It's just some casual fun. He knows that. I'm sure he knows that."

"If you say so. Hey, have you talked to Tommy lately?"

"No, not since dinner with mom. Why?"

"No reason, it's just, he cares about you. It seems like you've been avoiding him. I'm just looking out for the happiness of two people I love."

"Sadie, Tommy and I are just friends. Look I got to go. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Jude. Have fun." Sadie said trying her best to sound happy for her sister.

--

Tyler took Jude to a party off campus. They were having fun but Tyler was drinking pretty heavily whiled Jude had stopped after one drink since she had classes the following day.

Tyler was getting pretty drunk and belligerent. He kept making advances on Jude which she was doing her best to ward off, not wanting anything to happen. After awhile of this little game, Tyler started getting kind of angry. Jude noticed the change in Tyler's demeanor. It was like a switch had flipped and the sweet funny guy had turned into some loud, angry filled person.

"What's up with you Jude? Why don't you want to do anything?"

"Tyler, calm down. I think we should maybe call it a night."

"Yeah maybe. God, I never would have wasted so much time on you if I'd known you were such a prude!" Tyler yelled right into her face as she visibly saddened realizing her poor judgment in his character.

She left the party, only to walk outside into heavy rain. She realized she had forgotten her jacket upstairs, but not wanting to face Tyler again, she walked briskly down the street, getting soaked and cold. Jude walked around for a while, slightly in shock to how everything had turned out with Tyler. Feeling the cold, wet chill down to her bones, Jude walked into a familiar apartment building. She called Sadie from the lobby but her sister didn't answer her cell. Not wanting to wait any longer in a lobby and needing to get out of her wet clothes, Jude walked upstairs in hopes that someone was home.

She knocked on the door and waited for what seemed like an eternity as she heard the door unlock and slowly open.

"Jude?" Tommy asked surprised to see the soaked girl standing at his door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Jude?" Tommy asked surprised to see the socked girl standing at his door.

Jude looked up from the floor and met Tommy's concerned eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you I just didn't know where else to go and it was raining and—"

"Whoa, girl slow down." Tommy said in a calming voice as he ushered her into his apartment. He brought Jude over to the couch and sat her down. He left the room and returned a moment later with a towel. "What happened?"

Jude took the towel and wiped of her face and then wrapped the towel around herself. "I was out with Tyler at this party and he—"

"Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!" Tommy got off the couch and started to pace.

"No, Tommy, he didn't do anything he was just drunk and said these terrible things when I told him I didn't want to do anything with him. He just turned into this completely different person." Jude's eyes started to water. Awakened from his trance Tommy saw how upset she was and sat next to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Girl your freezing." He said as he hugged her chilled and shaking form. "Come on." He said grabbing her hand and leading her towards his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt and handed it to her with another towel and told her to take a hot shower and they'd talk more when she was warmer.

As Jude showered she thought about Tommy. After she had ignored and been so rude to him for the past couple of weeks he still took care of her without hesitation. 'God,' she thought, 'he would be the perfect boyfriend if only he felt that way about me. But why would he like me. I'm just a kid compared to the girls he probably used to being with. I'm sure he's just being so nice cause I'm Sadie's sister.' Jude got out of the shower and dressed in Tommy's clothes. It didn't go unnoticed to her senses that Tommy's clothes smelled so good. She smiled sadly at her reflection in the bathroom mirror realizing that nothing would ever happen between them.

When Jude walked back into the living room Tommy was also entering the room from the kitchen with a mug in his hand.

"Tea." He said, offering her the mug.

"Thanks." Jude said smiling and taking the drink from him. She sat back down on the couch slowly sipping her drink.

"Feeling better?" He asked hesitantly, taking a seat next to her.

"Starting too." He smiled at her. "Tommy, thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here tonight." Jude said looking into the mug as she spoke.

"Jude, honestly, I'm happy I was here to help. I'll always be here for you okay?"

"I'm lucky Sadie has such great people in her life." Jude said looking up at Tommy and smiling.

Tommy didn't understand why Jude didn't see how much he cared for her. A couple of moments were passed in silence when Jude started to stand up.

"Thanks again, for everything Tommy." She said handing him the mug. "I think I'm going to head back to the dorm."

"Jude it's still raining pretty hard out there. You're more than welcome to stay here."

"Thanks Tommy, really, but I should get back." Jude said hurriedly grabbing her pile of wet clothes and leaving the apartment.

Tommy stood shell shocked as he stood alone at the door of his apartment.

--

Jude was walking down the sidewalk, getting soaked once again, when she thought she heard her name. She turned around to see Tommy running down the sidewalk to catch up with her.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled approaching her. "Jude, you don't get it." They stood facing each other. "Taking care of you has nothing to do with your sister. It all has to do with you. Since the first time I saw you at that party, it's been about you. Everything has been about you for me." Tommy finished. Jude stared up at him with a blank face, trying to process what he was saying. "Every time you've called us friends I've wanted to protest otherwise. Don't you get it girl? I'm falling in love with you!" Tommy shouted through the rain, making sure she realized that what he said was true.

Jude stared at him, "I don't know what to say I—"

Jude was cut off when Tommy quickly closed the space between them, pulling her to him and kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tommy and Jude somehow managed to make it back to Tommy's apartment. They walked through the door, both in silence. Jude smiled at Tommy as he locked the door and struggled to get out of his wet sweatshirt. He turned around to see Jude smiling at him. He walked towards her and placed his right hand on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her again. They pulled away after a moment, both unable to contain their smiles.

"I can't believe this is happening." Jude said, looking into Tommy's eyes.

"I'm just happy you finally came around. I mean if I had to hear you call me your friend again, I don't even know what I would have done."

Jude's cheeks turned red embarrassed for not having seen his feelings before. "I thought there was something between us, but I never thought you could have the same feelings for me that I did for you."

Tommy kissed her again making sure that there was no doubt in her mind as to how he felt. Feeling her shiver he pulled back.

"I guess I should get us some more dry clothes." Jude nodded hurriedly in agreement as she followed Tommy to the dresser in his room. He handed her another pair of sweats and a long-sleeve shirt. She headed back into his bathroom to change. Tommy himself changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

Jude found Tommy in the kitchen turning on the stove top and placing the kettle on top.

"Feeling better?" Tommy asked as he turned to her.

"Yeah, thanks for the second set of clothes." She said smiling

"Why don't you go back to the living room and put on a movie. I'll be in there in a minute with some more tea."

Jude walked out and looked through the movies on the side of the tv. She found "Love and Basketball" and put it in. Tommy came in a few minutes later, handing her a mug and sitting next to her.

"Good choice." He said putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

--

Kwest walked into the apartment he shared with Tommy around 9 the next morning. He had spent the night before at Sadie's. Walking further into the room he noticed someone sleeping on the couch. As he walked up closer he realized that two people were lying on the couch. Jude and Tommy were both lying on their sides, with Tommy's arms around Jude's small frame. Kwest smiled and went to call Sadie and tell her the news.

About a half hour later, Sadie barged into the guys' apartment waking the two from their peaceful sleep.

"Tommy Quincy, what are you doing with my little sister?" Sadie yelled. Both Tommy and Jude looked at each other afraid for what Sadie was going to say next. After staring down the two for another moment, Sadie broke. "I'm just kidding, I love the idea of you guys together. But seriously Quincy, you hurt my sister and you're going to have to deal with me."

Jude looked down embarrassed about her sisters warning. "Jude don't you have a class to go to?" Sadie asked bringing Jude out of her embarrassment.

"OMG, what time is it? I have class at 11."

"Chill little sister, it's a quarter to 10. Come on, I'll drop you off at your dorm." Sadie said giving Kwest, who had entered the room upon hearing Sadie's entrance, a goodbye kiss and leaving the apartment as abruptly as she had entered.

"Thanks again for last night." Jude said to Tommy as she gathered her stuff. "I'll talk to you later." She was about to leave when Tommy grabbed her arm and turned her around to him.

He gave her a light, gentle kiss on the lips. "I want to take you out tonight, for a REAL first date. Sound good?" Tommy asked. Jude looked up with at him with a big smile on her face. Realizing he meant everything he said last night, she nodded and leaned into give him a deeper kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Saying it was tough for Jude and Tommy to get through their classes on Friday was an understatement. They both did the best they could to concentrate in their classes and not focus on the other and the plans they had for that night.

Tommy knocked on Jude's door at 7 that night. Jude took one last look in the mirror before she answered the door. She was wearing a pair of light, very fitted, jeans and pointy black shoes with a slight heel. Her top was black and long-sleeved. It had a wide boat neck that fell just off of her shoulders and the top was long, falling a few inches below her waistline. Her hair was down and naturally wavy, just as she wore it when they first met at the frat party. Satisfied with her look, Jude opened the door.

Tommy was standing with his hands behind his back. Jude smiled at him and took a minute to take in his appearance, as he did the same to her. He was wearing a pair of faded black jeans with nice black dress shoes. He had on a white button down shirt and his worn leather jacket.

"Jude, you look amazing."

"You don't look to bad yourself." She grabbed her jacket and purse and locked up her door. When she turned to face him again he held in his hand a single red rose. Jude smiled widely as she accepted the flower. Tommy watched her as she brought the rose to her nose. If it were possible, her smile widened as the fragrance registered. Jude placed a hand on Tommy's chest and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you," she said just before their lips met.

The couple walked hand in hand outside to the parking lot near the dorm. Tommy led Jude to a blue Viper.

"This is your car?" Jude asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, it was a graduation gift from my parents. I know it's a little flashy for a college student but it turns like its on rails and it's just so…pretty." Tommy said his face lighting up as he talked about his car. Tommy opened the passenger door for Jude and then got into the driver's seat.

They drove into the city which was about a 20 minute drive from campus. They arrived at an upscale yet quaint Italian restaurant. The hostess seated them at a small table in the corner. The atmosphere was extremely romantic. The room was only lit by candles on the tables and along the walls.

After ordering their food they went through periods of comfortable silence and enjoyable conversation. Tommy held Jude's hand across the table for nearly the entire meal. They were both so happy to finally be with each other, that few words were needed to convey their feelings. They had an entire conversation with their eyes, which expressed total openness towards each other and the new relationship.

After dinner they walked around the city. It was cold, but the lack of wind and the presence of the other made it a perfect night.

As they drove back to campus, Jude still held onto Tommy's hand which was placed on her knee. When they arrived back at the dorm, Jude realized that they had barely lost physical contact throughout the night, and the few times they had broken out of necessity, they both had felt a sense of loss. They were each other's drug and both were quickly becoming addicted.

Jude opened her door to an empty room. Gently placing her hand back within Tommy's, Jude tugged him behind her as they both entered the room. Tommy sat on Jude's bed as she placed her purse on her dresser and put her coat on the hook. Jude walked back towards Tommy and stood between Tommy's legs as she leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and quickly opened up to allow access for the other. Tommy leaned back on the bed pulling Jude down with him, their lips never parting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As they continued to kiss, Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude's waist and slowly rolled both of them over. Tommy sat up for a moment so he could remove his leather jacket. He smiled down at Jude as he slowly lowered himself down slightly on his side yet still leaning over her. He recaptured her lips with him as she reached up and entwined her hands within his hair.

"Tommy," Jude breathed out in between their kisses. "I…I trust you….but, I'm not ready."

Hearing this Tommy stopped kissing her and propped himself up on his elbow. He smiled down at her, realizing how innocent, yet mature she was, and how much he had come to care, and love her in the short amount of time they had known each other. "Jude, we don't have to do anything, until we're both ready for it. I'd be happy to just lay here with you."

Jude beamed as she grabbed the collar of Tommy's shirt and pulled him back down to her. They continued to kiss until the door opening interrupted them.

Whitney fumbled in, obviously wasted. Tommy and Jude immediately separated seeing that there night was going to be cut short. Whitney started to undress; just as she was about to pull her shirt over her head Jude cleared her throat. Realizing other people where in the room Whitney turned around quickly, resulting in a loss of balance and her falling to the floor.

Whitney started to laugh as Jude got up to help her roommate.

"Whit, you okay?" Jude asked as she grabbed a hair tie and pulled Whitey's hair back as she had many times before.

"HEEEYYYYYY JUUUDDE." Whitney slurred out before getting up and wobbly running out of the room and to the bathroom. Jude turned around to face Tommy who was now sitting upright on her bed.

"I'm sorry." Jude said sitting down next to him. "You should probably go. Unfortunately the rest of my night will be getting her cleaned up and into bed." Jude smiled sadly thinking about how the perfect night was being ruined by her drunken roommate.

"It's ok. It's getting late anyway, I should probably head home." Tommy grabbed his jacket as the pair walked to the dorm lobby. They stopped at the door and Tommy leaned down and gave Jude one last passionate kiss before he put his jacket on. He started to push the door open when he stopped and turned to Jude. "Next time, you're coming back to my place." Jude raised her eyebrows at his suggestion. "Just to sleep, I promise just to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow." And with that, he left.

Jude brought her fingers getting lost in her thoughts of how his lips had felt on hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After that first real date, Tommy and Jude became inseparable. While Jude's mom was a little worried about her youngest daughter getting into a serious relationship, she liked Tommy and had been assured by Sadie of how well Tommy treated Jude and how much he cared for her. By the time they had come back from their mid-term break at the beginning of November, Jude was spending every weekend at Tommy's. While their physical relationship had progressed they hadn't had sex, yet they loved the feeling of falling asleep in each others arms.

They had become close emotionally as well. They were each others confidents. Jude had found out while she was home that her parents' divorce had been finalized. Stuart hadn't called anyone in this family and the divorce papers he had sent right before the summer had ended was the only thing they had heard from him. She had called Tommy the night she found out and he did his best to calm her down over the phone. The next morning Tommy surprised Jude and drove the 100 miles that separated their homes and took her out for the day. It was at the end of that day, right before Tommy drove back home that they told each other, "I love you."

--

It was the first week of December and there was snow on the ground. Jude had a big test to study for and was currently at the library. She had planned on working there until closing time and then walking the couple of blocks to Tommy's and getting a good night sleep before her exam.

It was around midnight when Jude left the library. Jude took out her phone to call Tommy.

"Hey, girl," Tommy said into the phone.

"Hey. I just left the library; I'll be over in like 10 minutes."

"Sounds good…" Tommy continued to talk but Jude found herself distracted as an uneasy feeling came over her. "Jude?"

"Um, sorry I got distracted. Tom do you think you could meet me in the lobby."

"Sure." Tommy replied concerned with the way her voice was shaking.

Jude was pretty sure at this point that someone was behind her. "Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Jude—" Tommy was cut off by the click of the phone.

As soon as Jude hung up the phone she started a dead sprint for Tommy's. She was still a couple of blocks away. All of a sudden she was pushed from behind. Everything went dark as her head hit the pavement.

--

After 15 minutes of waiting in the lobby, Tommy was really starting to get worried. He tried her cell but it just rang. Afraid something was wrong Tommy got into his car and drove in the direction of the library. Two blocks from his apartment, Tommy saw Jude. She was laying face down on the sidewalk. Her books and bags were scattered all around her. Tommy sprinted from his car over to her.

He fell to his knees besides her trying to assess the damages but also to afraid to move her. Her left arm was oddly under her body. He slowly rolled her onto her back and into his lap. As he cradled her he saw a gash on her forehead and her right cheek was scraped up. He grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jude woke up in a hospital bed. Tommy was asleep in a chair to her right with his head resting on the bed and his hand holding hers. Sadie was asleep curled up in a chair to her left. Jude was about to speak when a pain came rushing into her head and left arm which she was now realizing was in a cast. In reaction to her pain she brought her right hand out of Tommy's hold and to her head. At this action Tommy woke up.

"Jude? Jude can you talk to me?" Tommy asked as Jude cradled her head in her hands. The pounding in her head was so much that she didn't even hear Tommy or notice him run out of the room to get a doctor. Sadie woke up among the commotion and as Tommy returned with the first doctor he found, a nurse came in and ushered him and Sadie out of the room.

The doctors gave Jude some pain medication and then did some tests to assess her condition. About a half hour later the doctors walked out to a waiting Tommy and Sadie.

"Which one of you is related to Jude?" The doctor asked.

"I'm her sister." Sadie replied.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Upon hearing this Tommy looked at Sadie with pleading eye.

"Um, anything you need to say you can say in front of Tommy. How's my sister?"

"Ok, well, she has a broken left wrist probably from trying to stop her fall. Besides that she has some minor cuts and bruises. The one thing we're worried about though is her head injury. She has a severe concussion. We'd like to keep her here for another night and then we can release her but she's going to need someone to stay with her and keep a close eye on her for the next week or so. She hit her head pretty hard and the concussion can have many side effects. She'll need someone to manage the meds we'll be putting her on." With that the doctor looked up at Sadie and Tommy to see if they had any questions.

"Can we go back in to see her now?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, just take it slow with her. She doesn't remember what happened and she might ask the same question multiple times. Also, you can stay here with her but she has to get her rest. I'm going to send a psych consult down here to talk with her later in the day. Many people who have been through what Jude has will have sleeping trouble and confusion so that doctor will decide what else to add to her meds."

Tommy and Sadie thanked the doctor and went back to Jude. She was curled on her side looking towards the window in her room. When the door opened she turned onto her back to greet her visitors.

She smiled weakly at them.

"How are you feeling Jude?" Sadie asked.

"My heads pounding and my arm hurts, but, I guess I'm ok otherwise." She smiled to Sadie who was now sitting next to Jude and running her hand up and down Jude's upper arm in a very mother-like fashion. "Guys, um, what happened? The doctors weren't telling me anything." Jude looked to Sadie, then Tommy who was sitting where he had been before Jude woke up.

"You were at the library last night and you left around 12. You were on your way to stay at my place. You called me sounding different and asked me to meet you in my lobby. After like 10 minutes you still hadn't showed up so I went to look for you. I found you on the side walk a couple blocks away unconscious. I called an ambulance and the cops. They took you here and I talked to the police. They figured that it was just a mugging gone wrong seeing as only your wallet was missing. The cops came by a couple hours ago and said they caught the guy using your credit card."

Jude listened to Tommy's story and then stayed in silence. A couple minutes later Jude said she was tired and was going to get some sleep. Sadie and Tommy left to get some lunch and call to update Jude's mom who was out of town on business.

--

Jude was released the next day. In total, Jude was prescribed a pain killer for her arm and another medication to help with the swelling in her head. Sadie and Tommy decided that Jude and Sadie would stay at Tommy and Kwest's apartment for awhile so everyone could keep an eye on Jude.

When they got back to the apartment, Tommy helped Jude up while Sadie took the car to pick up some of Jude's things from the dorm and some necessities from her apartment. Tommy led Jude to his bed and helped her lay down.

"Can I get you anything? Do you want something to drink? Are you in pain?"

"Wow, Tommy slow down. I just think I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Oh, ok." Tommy said starting to get up from where he sat on the side of the bed.

He felt Jude's hand on his as he started to stand. He turned back down to her. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Tommy said smiling. He laid down next to Jude and enveloped her in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

She was falling. As the ground rushed up to meet her, Jude's eyes flied open. Feeling a person nestled up to her back, Jude freaked. She felt confused and scared. Not wanting to wake up whoever was next to her she slowly slid the arm that was wrapped around her off and got out of bed. It was dark and she couldn't recognize where she was. She felt for a wall and followed it until she felt where it met another one. Jude slumped down and curled into a ball. She slowly started to sob, she cried out of fear and confusion.

Hearing someone weeping was what woke Tommy from his sleep. He felt next to him and realized Jude was gone. He sat up and turned on the lamp that was on the side of his bed. In reaction to the light, Jude turned her head into the corner; her sobs got louder as her breath got shorter.

"Jude?" Tommy slowly approached her, unsure of how to handle the situation. At the mention of her name Jude looked to the figure with blurry eyes. Tommy kneeled down next to her and brought his hand to her cheek. "Jude its Tommy. Come back to me girl."

Tommy watched as Jude slowly connected the dots of who he was and where she was. When it hit her she leaped into his arms and continued to sob.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know where I was. I was just so scared. I'm sorry Tommy." Jude said in between tears.

"Shhh, its ok girl. It's ok, I'm here." Tommy said as he picked her up off the floor and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down and crawled up next to her. He held her close to him as she cried herself back to sleep.

--

The next week was trying for everyone in the apartment. Tommy had told Sadie and Kwest the following morning about Jude's episode. Jude became confused very easily and had experienced a couple of very bad dizzy spells, all of which was expected with her prognosis, however, no one thought it would have been so bad. Tommy's sleep habits had changed as a result. She became confused most at night. Tommy now woke at her slightest movement, ready to calm her down and pull her closer to him if she became confused.

Sadie took her back to the doctors for her scheduled appointment. He adjusted her meds to account for the confusion and dizziness. He said it may take awhile but things should steadily improve.

Jude did start to get better. After another week, the only symptoms reminding her of her mugging were the soft cast on her arm and the confusion she felt after sleep.

Jude got her cast off for good the weekend before finals. Even though the doctor told her she could go back to living on her own, Tommy insisted she stay and asked her to officially move in after break. Jude accepted, but she felt really bad for the sleepless nights she had caused Tommy. She decided to stay at her dorm for finals so he could get some sleep. As it turned out, neither of them slept well without the other. He was too worried about her to sleep, and waking up without Tommy was making her confusion worse.

--

Tommy picked Jude up after her last final. They went back to the apartment and both decided to take a much needed nap before their dinner reservations later that night. About an hour in Jude started to have that nightmare again. She awoke with a start and Tommy held her tighter.

"It's ok. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you." Tommy soothingly whispered into her ear.

Jude sat up and held her head in her hands. "I can't do this anymore Tommy. To you or to me. Neither of us is sleeping. I don't feel like me anymore. I can't keep doing this to us."

Tommy sat up next to her. He put his arm around her and held her close. "Jude, the only time I lost sleep was because you weren't next to me. You went through something traumatic. No one blames you for your behavior, the least of me. I love you, I always will, no matter how many times you wake me up in the middle of the night." Jude smiled embarrassingly at that. "You're it for me girl. I hope you know that."

Jude took a moment to take everything he said in. "I love you too." Jude said before leaning in and kissing him.

The kiss grew deep, fast. Without breaking contact from her lips Tommy leaned Jude back onto his bed. Jude pulled at his t-shirt and within a few minutes Tommy was in his boxers and Jude was in her bra and underwear.

"Tommy," Jude sighed out as Tommy placed kisses along her neck and shoulder. He looked up and locked eyes with her. "Tommy don't stop. I trust you and I love—" before Jude could finish Tommy's lips crashed back onto hers. He didn't stop. They made love. It was her first time and he was gentle and completely loving with every action he took. While it wasn't his first time, it might as well have been. Every sensation was new and amazing. They collapsed in a tangled mess of limbs and sheets. He again professed his love for her as she kissed him before they fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

For the first time since before her attack, Jude found comfort in waking up to find a body next to her and a hand in her. It was dark in the room but there eyes adjusted quickly. Jude felt Tommy's muscles slightly tense as she ran her fingers up and down his toned torso.

"That tickles." Tommy whispered, not owning up to the other effect her touch was having on him.

Jude lifted her head from his chest and briefly looked up into his eyes before she reached up and gently kissed him. "What time is it?"

Tommy reached for the clock next to the bed. "It's ten. I guess we missed our reservations."

"It was well worth it, at least in my opinion." Jude said, suddenly becoming self-conscious.

"Hey," Tommy said, seeing her demeanor change. He lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him. "I wouldn't have changed anything. It was—you were amazing." Jude smiled and kissed him again, more passionately this time. She was amazed at how well he could read her. Their bodies reconnected as they made love again.

--

About an hour later, both Tommy and Jude's stomachs started to growl. Tommy threw on his boxers and handed a shirt to Jude as the couple made there way into the kitchen.

Jude jumped up onto the counter as Tommy rummaged through the fridge and cabinet for something for them to eat. Jude watched him silently. She watched as he cooked and took control of the kitchen. It was a side she hadn't seen of him before. His actions showed his comfort and experience. A smile crept onto her face as she continued to watch in slight amazement.

He turned around to see her staring at him and smiling. "What's got you all smiley?"

"You do. I didn't know you could cook." She said as she hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He turned to face her and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head before telling her to relax in the living room while he finished dinner.

He joined her about 10 minutes later. He had 2 bowls of pasta with a homemade tomato sauce. Jude took a bite and was instantly amazed.

"You know, now that I know you can cook, you will be doing all of the cooking in this relationship." She said smiling and then taking another bite of the delicious food.

"Oh, yeah? And what will I get in return?" Tommy asked suggestively.

"I'll make it up to you." Jude said placing her bowl on the coffee table and leaning into Tommy. Her lips inches from his she whispered, "I'll do the dishes." She quickly kissed him and resumed eating as Tommy gave a slight chuckle after regaining his composure from their close contact.

"So what time are you and Sadie driving home tomorrow?" Tommy asked, sobering the couples light moment.

Jude's faced immediately saddened. She did not want to leave Tommy, especially after what had happened earlier in the day. She had a hard enough time sleeping without him before they started having sex. "I think around 3." Jude said as she got up to grab some drinks from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was thinking about driving home around then also." Jude returned handing Tommy a drink and taking a sip of her own. She was avoiding eye contact with him and he knew why. "I've been thinking, since your mom isn't going to be home from business for another week anyway, maybe you would want to come back with me for the first half of break?"


End file.
